callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The G18 is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", or the Spec Ops missions, "Race" and "Time Trial". It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest,", "Team Player " and "Loose Ends". It can also be found in Akimbo variants in various levels. It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is also the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest". Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, high recoil, a large 33-round magazine, and the highest fire rate of all the guns in the game, except for the Vector with Rapid Fire. This high fire rate makes Stopping Power less effective outside of long ranges, because it only reduces the number of bullets needed to kill by one. The G18 is best used at close-range because of its high recoil. A Suppressor makes the G18 an effective stealth sidearm and eliminates the large muzzle flash which can block the player's view. It is widely regarded that Akimbo is the best attachment for the G18, as even without Steady Aim, the crosshairs are the smallest of any Akimbo weapon, and the G18s high fire rate makes this Akimbo pair devastating in close-quarters, and even usable in medium ranges. However, using the G18 Akimbo is frowned upon by the majority of players because the relative ease of getting close to mid-range kills. The G18 is an excellent compliment for Riot Shield users as the high fire rate and a relatively large magazine makes it deadly in close-quarters, much like the default Riot Shield class which has the PP2000 Akimbo. Due to the gun's nature, Marathon is a great perk to race to the enemy quickly. However, when using Akimbo G18s, Extended Magazines is a viable attachment that allows the player to quickly take out large amounts of players in close-range very quickly. Bling Pro is also useful to pair Akimbo and the Suppressor, removing muzzle flash and staying off of the minimap, while preserving the main advantage of Akimbo. Scavenger would be another good perk, as the G18's high fire rate will burn through the player's ammo very quickly. Lightweight should be used with the G18, especially with Marathon, as Stopping Power is unnecessary due to the high fire rate. Lightweight Pro is even more useful, as the player can quickly fire at a target after sprinting. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery G18 MW2.png|The G18 in first person. G18 Iron Sights 2 MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. G18 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the G18. G18_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the G18. G18 3rd person MW2.PNG|The G18 in third person. G18_Snowmobile_MW2.png|The G18 being used on the Snowmobile. G18_Cocked_on_Snow_Mobile_MW2.png|G18 cocked on the Snowmobile. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G18 was first seen in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the Campaign mission "Hunter Killer". It has a darker finish, redesigned rear sights, a tactical light on the bottom, and a flared magazine well, which can be easily seen when reloading. The recoil is more randomized than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, although it still does climb vertically while firing. It is often used by enemies in Last Stand in the campaign. Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 70. It is slightly stronger than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, albeit with a considerably higher recoil, and its magazine size is reduced in comparison to campaign and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; it only holds 20 rounds. However, it remains an effective close-quarters weapon, especially with Akimbo. Be aware, however, that using the G18 Akimbo quickly exhausts its ammunition supply, therefore making Scavenger a good perk to bring along if planning to use the G18s heavily. However, when compared to the FMG9, it has similar damage at close-range (but the FMG9 still needs one less bullet at long range to kill), a similar recoil and fire rate, and most of all, a much smaller magazine even with Extended Mags. And considering the fact the G18 is locked until a high level, the G18 is an uncommon weapon to encounter while playing in multiplayer. It is worth noting, however, that the G18 has a significantly faster draw time than other machine pistols, comparable to handguns, making it much more suited for an emergency sidearm in case of running out of ammo during a fight. This makes it the only secondary weapon combining the fire rate of machine pistols with the very fast draw time of handguns, and makes the weapon an interesting choice for certain classes despite being slightly weaker than other machine pistols in most aspects. Special Ops The G18 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The G18 is used by enemies in Last Stand in several Mission Mode challenges. Survival Mode The G18 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $1500. The rather high damage in close range and high rate of fire makes the G18 a decent weapon in early waves, however its high recoil and small magazine capacity reduces its potential. It is ill-advised to use the G18 to deal with Little Birds due to its low damage over range. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery G18_MW3.png|First person view of the G18. G18_Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the G18. G18 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the G18. G18 Dry Reloading MW3.png|Reloading an empty G18. G18 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the G18. G18 3rd person MW3.png|The G18 in third-person view. SAS Soldier G18 MW3.jpg|A SAS operator with Akimbo G18s. Delta Force with G18 MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operator wielding a Silenced G18. Comparison G18 MW3.jpg|Akimbo G18 1st and 3rd person comparison Demonstration Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In the Campaign, Shadow Company soldiers fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it as if it were semi-automatic. However, if picked up afterwards, it will be fully automatic. *All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm. *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol", and above that "Austria". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. The main cause of this is textures which can be made for only one side of a gun and they re-use the texture on the other side making text appear backwards. *In first person, the gun is held one handed. However, in third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", the G18 seems to have a lowered rate of fire. This also applies to the Mini-Uzi in "Endgame". *When the player changes their first tier Perk from One Man Army to another perk, the G18 becomes the default secondary. *During "The Hornet's Nest", the player is scripted to not wield nor carry any weapon during the Pave Low chase. However, if the player goes prone while they are running, they will see a G18 with a Suppressor and both a Red Dot Sight and a Holographic Sight in their right hand. *The Create-a-Class picture lacks a magazine. *Originally, the G18 was to be called the "Glock 18". This was removed in the final game. *An image of a glock is used as the tier three perk Last Stand in Call of Duty 4 Modern Wafare Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The G18's Create-A-Class picture and pickup icon has an attached rail system with an underbarrel flashlight, but in-game this is only present on the weapon when the player uses an optical attachment. *On the side, the slide reads "Gluke". References es:G18 ru:G18 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Machine Pistols